Black Friday
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: X is on patrol at another black Friday. It gets a lot more hectic in the year 21XX. X thinks the whole thing is pointless. But in the end he gets something that he didn't even know he wanted. X/Zero.


It's black friday. It's gonna get real. That's what I've been thinking all day at the maverick base. Now you're probably thinking it's the year 21XX. People are less ignorant right? Pffft wrong. Not only do they scramble around like idiots, they also send their house robots to get stuff for them. So I guess you could say they've gotten lazy and maybe a little smarter. The problem is that alot of them control their robots from their houses. And when another robot gets in their way you know what time it is. The bots fight. That's where we come in. The maverick hunters break up petty bot fights over sweaters, game counsels and what ever else. Now there's still real people who go out for themselves. And that's what we're worried about. What if a human gets hurt over some silly stuff? It's dumb. I can't stand black friday for that reason. Is a new TV really that serious you gotta fight another individual. Things like this really makes me worry over the human race. Why are we even doing this? Suddenly I heard a sigh next to me. I looked over at Axl and Zero. We were on duty standing in a local mall on floor one.

It's moments away from midnight. When the clock hits we let the doors open and all hell breaks loose. Now I bet you're wondering this : "Why would they send S class hunters?" Well because it's that serious. At one point 15 different people died in a store due to the havoc cause by the humans. So I suggested to signas that we do this. And now I completely regret it. I'm tired...I've been running around all day pushing back mavericks with Zero. I can only imagine how tired Zero is. Seeing as how he came back from a mission before hand. Axl has been doing absolutely nothing all week. I would say I'm jealous but I don't think I could handle doing absolutely nothing. Now here I am standing in front of a door at 11:55 pm waiting for the struggle to start. Zero turned to me like he was going to say something. I turned to him.

"X, how bad do you think it'll get tonight?" He said with a sigh. I shook my head.

"Whatever happens we've got make sure no one gets hurt." I said.

"God. I can't wait for someone to trip up so I can blast them." Axl said to himself. Zero and I looked over at him a little bit concerned. Axl shrugged.

"What? I've got alot stress to relieve." Axl said with a grin. Zero facepalmed.

"Axl...I'm not going to start on you tonight." Zero said.

"Are you tired Zero?" I said a little concerned.

"Yeah don't worry X. I'll be fine." Zero said smiling back with a sure face. Alright. He's fine then. I can believe that.

"You guys over here with your concern for each other. I'm going to get diabetes from the sweetness in the room." Axl said.

"Good. Maybe this will kill you." Zero said with a smirk putting his arm around me. I could feel the blush coming on to my face. I looked at Axl and his eyes were filled with stars. I sighed. Axl does something he calls "Shipping" Apparently he "ships" Zero and I. I don't know what it means. I have a feeling Zero does. He only smirks when I bring it up and chuckles a little. I always tell myself I'm going to look up the meaning and I never do. God. It's like an inside joke I should really be apart of. Maybe I'll just take a short cut and ask Alia about it. She knows everything. I suddenly got snapped out of my thoughts when the small bell rung. It was midnight. The hell starts now. Axl nodded and Zero opened the door. I stepped back a little bit. Once the door was open the people flooded in like crazy. I got bumped like 8 times in one minute. Axl started tripping people until he got a look of disapproval from Zero. That was just rude. But I had to admit. I secretly wanted to do the same thing.

The night seemed to be a little bit more peaceful than we though it was going to be. We moved to the upstairs security room. We were watching from the security camera. I made everyone coffee and we just sat and talked about things. Nothing important. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. I leaned back in the chair and shut my eyes at bit. Last time I looked at the clock it was about 3 am.

"Hey Zero does your hair get in the way when you're making love to X?" Axl said suddenly. I choked on my coffee. Zero made "What" face.  
"So you assume that we do things like that?" Zero asked.

"Well yeah." Axl said as if this was just logic. I was not mentally prepared for this situation. Why would Axl think something so awkward? Zero is my best friend. Just why?Awkwarrrrrd.

"I think I just died a little bit on the inside." I said out loud.

"Aww X I'm hurt. I'm not good enough for you." Zero asked in a fake sad tone. I felt my face get hot. Yep I was blushing I knew I was.

"I-I..er" I stuttered out. Why was it so hard to talk now?

"Dude look how red he is. So cute." Axl said.

"I'm not cute." I said suddenly.

"I think you're cute." Zero said. whoa whoa. Zero. Back it up. What? God...I felt like I was going to explode...I need a distraction...I want to leave this room and put my thoughts together. As if some higher being heard my thoughts a mini siren came on. Thank you baby jesus. Apparently a woman and a man were arguing over a ...sweater? Oh god. Just get a different sweater...they were so silly.

"I gotta go take care of this bye" I said as I ran out the room. I heard some sort of response but I was too far gone to see what it was. Zero's voice still echo'd in my head.

"I think you're cute" God...why was this affecting me. Sure I always admired Zero but...not in that way...or so I thought. Or think now. I felt like I couldn't calm myself down. What was happening to me? I need help. I need someone to talk about this with that wasn't Axl or Zero. They'd tease me. Maybe Alia...she'd probably tease me too. I need new friends. I sighed to myself. I need to focus. I was breaking up a fight. Not thinking about my feelings for Zero. I mean...non existing feelings for Zero. Yeah lets go with that. I rush in unarmed and looked at the scene.

A very...I mean very flamboyant guy was trying to grab a sweater from a young woman. I heard they're conversation.

"Dumb bitch this is my sweater. Your butt is too big to wear it anyways." The guy said with a feminine but very deep voice. I was just a little bit freaked out. The woman growled and spoke.

"I'm pretty sure the section says "women's" so back the fuck up faggot." She said with an angry growl.

"Awww heeeelll naw." He said. Yep a blow was going to be delt any second. That's when I came in.

"Listen we don't need to fight. It's just a sweater. There's another cute one over there that would make both of you look nice." I said trying to persuade them. They both stared at me in amazement. They both squealed at the same time.

"eeeek it's X." They said at the same time dropping the sweater. I was a little bit shocked. I really didn't think I was popular.

"OMG like you're my favorite Maverick Hunter you are so cute." The girl said glomping me in the middle of the store. I was unprepared so I fell to the floor. I got back up.

"Erm...Thank you...but you shouldn't be causing havoc in the store. It's dangerous." I said.

"Anything you say sugar." The man said. I looked at the sweater it was on the ground. It was like they didn't even care about it anymore.

"Okay...have a nice night." I said about to walk off when the girl called out "Wait!" I turned around.

"I have a question." She stated. I nodded. Sure why not. I could answer a random question.

"Go for it." I said.

"So are you and Zero really together?" She asked with a blushy smiley face. My face went red once more. Why was this happening to me.

"I...do people really think that?" I asked.

"Yes it's the hot thing right now. You guys are soooo cute." She squealed. . Okay...so...

"I...NO COMMENT." And I basically dashed away. Going I'm pretty sure 60 miles per hour. I was in the elevator and up to the security room in a flash. After I was behind the door I calmed myself down. Does it really seem like that? Why Zero.

I know Zero was a lot of things. He was intense and strong and brave and good-looking and a lot of the stuff I lacked. We were always together. I always looked up to him from the first time I met him. He always knew what to say. Zero was perfect...well on the outside. I knew that part of Zero that had doubts and sudden fears. I cared about him a lot. We're best friends...I spent most of my time with him and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be okay with not seeing Zero at least once a day. Perhaps...that was more than just friendship. Perhaps...it was something else entirely. I'd give my life for Zero. Risk limbs and whatever else. I knew he'd do the same. It's happened before. But that just seemed natural...so maybe we're progressing. Maybe...everyone around us was right.

What I had that sudden realization I felt something within me stir...I wondered how Zero felt and what he was thinking. Was he just kidding earlier? Would it awkward if I asked him? Here I am standing in the hallway outside of the security room having a realization and freaking out. When I bet Zero was inside have not two thoughts about it chatting it up with Axl. God. I'm going to confront him. I don't care. I mean I doubt it would make things awkward between Zero and I.

I was about to turn the knob when the word "IRIS" popped into my brain. There was her. Zero's past love. It had been about 5 years ago now. I didn't want to think about it. It was a sad time. She was dead now. Zero hadn't really played the girlfriend game after that. I don't think I can do this...suddenly the door splattered open knocking me in the face. I fell to the floor.

"X, we've got a lot of trouble come on!" Axl shouted running down the hallway. I fixed my helmet on my head and ran after them.

When we got to our destination there were a whole slew of robots fighting inside of H&M. Why you might ask? I have no clue. But one thing was for sure. This couldn't go on.

Axl smiled as he started shooting the robots one by one. I got my blaster and started charging it. I wanted to get a bunch of them at the same time. Zero started chopping a lot of the robots in half. I let my charge shot go and I'm pretty sure I got 30 of them. After more hits and blasts they were all on the ground with minor injuries. Honestly...just why.

I sighed out loud. Zero and Axl looked over.

"You're not feeling sympathy for them are you X?" Axl asked. I shook my head.

"No. Because they can be repaired but...I'm already sick of this." I said.

"It's only 5:00." Zero said with fake optimism. I sighed once more. I was really hoping it was later.

"Bleh. Let's go back to the security room. I got lemon ginger tea with my name on it." Axl said. We all went back.

That's when the sleepiness came. Sure the stores were crazy but when someone was acting up we just went over the intercom with a threat. They calmed down. We were getting tired and more tired. I began to think of a bunch of strange stuff. It was like seven in the morning and Axl had fallen asleep in the chair he was snoring lightly. But not a crazy one just a light one. It made him look a lot younger than he was.

Then it hit me. I was technically alone with Zero. I could ask him about what he said earlier...how do I start this...let see...friendly way...Ah here it is.

"Zero, I ran into this girl that asked me a question earlier." I said. Zero looked up at me curiously.

"What was it?" Zero asked.

"She asked me if you and I were together. She was dead serious too." X said. I looked for a reaction on his face. All he did was have a small smile.

"What'd you tell her?" Zero asked. It was hard to detect his emotion. I couldn't tell how he felt at all.

"I couldn't say anything really. I told her no comment and ran off embarrassed." I said.

"So she's still waiting for an answer huh?" Zero said with a smirk. One of those sly smirks...Like Zero just got some bright idea. What was he thinking?

"I bet she's long gone now." I said.

"Well the girl still needs her answer." Zero said. I tilted my head a little bit confused.

"You know X, why do you think people like seeing us together?" Zero said suddenly. I looked at him. Processing an answer.

"Well because we contrast each other but get along we at the same time and opposites..." I stopped at that last part. Zero knew I did. He smiled.

"Attract. Opposites attract." Zero said finishing my sentence. Then Zero continued.

"X, I've been thinking lately...and maybe they're all right." Zero said leaning back into his chair more.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't really piece it all together.

"They're all right about us. Well about me at least. I really like you X. I know we're best friends...but I feel much more than that for you. You were always there. I've risked more for you than anyone else. So...here I am finally pouring my heart out to you in a security room on black friday. It's funny how it all works." Zero said outright like he'd kept it all bottled up.

"Zero...you...took the words out of my mind." I said. Zero walked closer to me.

"God. Guess the general public was right huh?" Zero said. I laughed a little and smiled yeah. We hugged. I felt myself getting more and more tired. Sometimes I wondered why reploids had these silly features...I suddenly looked up and Zero's eyes met mine. Zero leaned in close to my face and I didn't know what was happening finally our lips connected and it registered inside me what was happening. A kiss. A display of affection. All the definitions entered inside of my head as I took the kiss. It was my first one. We broke apart. Suddenly there was a noise and we looked over. Axl was suddenly up grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I felt really embarrassed. Had he been watching and listening? Oh god...I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Axl...you should've pretended to be sleep a bit longer." Zero said in some sort of sinister voice as he grabbed his Z-saber.

"W-Wait what are you doing with that Z-saber." Axl said hopping out of his chair. I didn't know what was happening anymore.

"Just going to knock the memory out of you." Zero said running towards Axl. Axl sprinted out the door quickly.

"WAIT IF YOU DO THAT WHO'LL MAKE THE SPEECH AT YOUR WEDDING!" Axl yelled running down the hallway with Zero chasing him. Suddenly there was no one left in the room. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I felt my eyes about to close. Suddenly the siren went off. I got up and looked at the screen. Some little girl is lost from her mom...this could be bad. I got up and sprinted to where she was as fast as I could.

God more black friday madness. Still was a lot better than last year. The feeling of Zero's lips came back into my mind. Yep a lot better.

The end.

* * *

**Had to deal with some Black Friday madness yesterday because it was my Lil Bro's birthday and we couldn't not go shopping for him. Still we got him some amazing stuff. What other little kid has Two pairs of Spiderman Vans and Superman Converses? Not many. Still it was some crazy shit. Especially Toys R US. But the person that rung me up was really hot. So it was all good. I got that number. Score one for frog. Bet I won't call it though. **

**Peace.**


End file.
